Electronic calendars are increasingly used to organize our lives. Such calendars are accessed from both desktop computers and portable computing devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and wearable computers).
One problem with calendars is providing a timely reminder so that a respective user can prepare for an upcoming event. Providing a reminder at a fixed interval before the upcoming event is not always timely, because the fixed interval may not be effective for all situations. For example, a user may be at a location further away than usual from the location of the upcoming event, and the user would need a reminder earlier than usual to travel to the event location. On the other hand, if the user receives a reminder too soon, the user may ignore the reminder, and later miss or come late to the upcoming event. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for providing a timely reminder based on the location of the user and the distance to the event location.
Another problem with calendars is providing scheduling assistance that accounts for the known or predicted location of a requester or an invitee prior to a particular meeting and a distance to a meeting location. Scheduling a meeting without consideration for the travel time between meetings can result in the requester coming late to the meeting or sometimes abandoning the attendance. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for providing scheduling assistance that accounts for the location of the requester or the invitee and the distance to the meeting location.